Shiko Jikan ~Hyper Sakura Mirai Shoujo~ Fifth Generation Auditions
Shiko Jikan ~Hyper Sakura Mirai Shoujo~ ''(支考じかん ～ ハイパーさくらみらい少女 ～ 5 番目の世代オーディション)'' is Shiko Jikan's 5th generation auditions. Audtion Details *'Application Requirements' :Girls aged 10-17 years were allowed to audition. *'Application Deadline' :December 23, 2012 *'Total Applicants' :102 Chinese Girls & 53 Taiwanese Girls *'Training camp and theme song' :Dance: Asa no Taiyou & Taking Off! :Vocals: Ichido *'Training Camp Choreographer' :Usa and Usagi *'Broadcast' :On Hello! SATOYAMA Life First Round *Applications were filed on December 23, 2012. Second Round *The videotape and profile of each girl was viewed by Tsunku, who then arbitrarily selected the ones he wanted to go into the third round. **The second round will end on February 14, 2013. Third Round *56 girls were taken to Tokyo for futher screening. **Each girl sang Dreaming and danced to MIRACLE RUSH. **25 girls were taken to the fourth round. **The third round ended on March 1, 2013 Fourth Round *The fourth round began on May 1, 2013 **The 25 girls will learn Japanese and whoever is more fluent will pass to the fifth round. **The round ended on May 18, 2013. Fifth Round *The fifth round began on May 20, 2013 **The finalist were taken to training camp, where they recieved vocal and dance lessons. After that, all the girls recorded Ichido seperately and danced to Asa no Taiyou and Take Off! in a group in front of Tsunku and Akami. Eight girls were chosen *Cai Yanyu - 17 *Zoeng Biyu - 14 *Tong Mingxia - 15 *Long Haru - 14 *Hsiao Karen - 12 *Tang Rose - 12 *Xiao Yiya - 13 *Li Yoku - 11 Results The results were announced on May 30, 2013, due to training camp ending so early. *Cai Yanyu *Zoeng Biyu *Hsiao Karen *Li Yoku Akami's Comments on The Finalist *Cai Yanyu - Her singing and dance skills are on a weaker level than the other finalist, but her personality and awkwardness seems to draw you in. She's also good with public speaking. *Zoeng Biyu - Her voice is on a high level. She can fit almost any song she sings. Her dance skills are so so and her personality can be a little too much at times. She also seems to force herself to be someone else. *Tong Mingxia - She's the average girl. She doesn't stand out, nor does she fit in. Her personality is weak, and she has average performance skills. *Long Haru - Long is the best finalist, hands down. Just one question lingers, Why hasn't she debut already? She has been a Kenshuusei for four years now, and has failed every auditio she has participated in. She doesn't miss a beat, but something is off on her. *Hsiao Karen - She has everything that the audition is looking for. She's ace material. That in it's self is enough for her to pass. *Tang Rose - Her beauty is what got her to the fourth round. Her Japanese is good and she learns things quickly. She has decent vocals, but can dance really well. *Xiao Yiya - She has a Michishige Sayumi and Hoi Daiyu vivbe to her. She can't sing or dance well, but her charm level is good. Trivia *Tsunku told a journalist that maybe with the newer members,Shiko Jikan will become even more succesful. *It is rumored that Tsunku might add one of the failed participants of the Happy Jikan auditions to the group. *When asked what kind of girl he wanted,Tsunku said: **"I want a girl who can add something big to Shiko Jikan. Mostly I'll not focus on looks, but the true talent and a strong voice,the "Mirai" part is that I want a girl who seems like she's from the future, the "Sakura" part is that I want a classic timeless girl. To put it short, I want true talent." *''Failed finalist will have the option to join Hello!Project Foreigners. *The auditions were confirmed by Zau Chen,in a video promoting "''Vivid Rose ~Midnight Love~". Category:Shiko Jikan Category:Shiko Jikan Auditions Category:2013 Auditions Category:Hello!Project Foreigners Category:Hello!Project Kenshuusei